Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display field, especially to a light emitting module, a display device and a method for manufacturing a light emitting module.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel is an important component for producing a liquid crystal display (LCD) due to the advantages such as having light-weight and being thin. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, it is necessary to provide a backlight in the LCD. The backlight generates light and irradiates the generated light onto the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel modulates the irradiated light to create a picture.
In a LCD, each backlight corresponds to one or more pixels on the liquid crystal panel, and each backlight irradiates generated light onto its corresponding pixel or pixels. However, the light generated by the backlight can be irradiated in various directions, such that the backlight irradiates generated light not only onto its corresponding pixel or pixels, but also onto other pixels, which results in a large crosstalk.